


Surprises from the future

by Anayrob



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrow (TV 2012) Season 7, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anayrob/pseuds/Anayrob
Summary: Mia Smoak travells to 2019 to get the original Archers blueprints so she can use them to stop Galaxy one. When she gets to 2019 she encounters some familiar faces.
Relationships: Felicity Smoak & Mia Smoak, Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen & Mia Smoak, William Clayton & Felicity Smoak, William Clayton & Mia Smoak, William Clayton & Oliver Queen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Surprises from the future

''There's no way we can stop Galaxy One without Archer'' said Zoe. 2040 is not at its best. Star City has fallen. The city looks like a cemetery with ghosts floating around instead of people. Vigilantes were forbidden and hunted by the law. Rene and his friend Derek Hale habe turned Felicity's brilliant invention into a device for hunting vigilantes and for spreading fear everywhere while the Glades have risen into the new and improved Star City. There was no chance of stopping them from levelling the sity without getting Archer but the programme was in the wrong hands. They needed another solution.

''What if we do get Archer back?'' proposed William.

''Without someone seeing us and detecting our DNAs? No way'' Mia was not very optimistic.

''What if we get the original Archer? The one mum created in 2019?'' 

''And how exactly will we do that?'' 

''Time travel.'' everybody laughed at Will's idea.

''I'm being serious. We can use aunt Sara's spaceship'' he knew about time travel beacuse he remembers Oliver telling him about it.

''She has a time travelling space ship?'' poor Mia. There were still a lot of things she didn't know about the world.

''Yeah i remember dad telling me about it. They used to have a lot of adventures together''

Mia had a sad look on her face that she was trying to hide, for emotions made her incomfortable. She wishes she had known her dad. 

''Okay, so we go to 2019, we take the Archer blueprints and we go back. How can we do it without someone seeing us?''

''Well we can sneak in the bunker at night. I think I know the code.'' William was always prepared for everything.

The misson was set. They found Sara and asked her to drop them back in time. At first she was hesitent, but Mia was very convincing as to why they should do it. 

April 2019,

''Did we do it? I think we are here'' said Mia.

''We definitely made it. I know this place'' they were standing outside the bunker.

''Let me try the code'' William typed some numbers into the security machine and the elevator door opened.

''Wow. I have never been here before'' Mia was austonished at everything she saw. The bunker was huge. She looked at the glasses with everyone's suits in them. Her eyes stopped at the sight of her father's green arrow suit. She turned around at the sound of computers beeping. William was already typing on the computers. Her mother's work place. A sudden feeling of home hit her chest. How can this place feels like home? She has never been here before but being there made her feel closer to her family and especially closer to her dad.

''I found Archer but you can only access it using biometrics. Mum is smart. She made it so only her DNA can unlock the system'' Felicity was smart.

''Great, so we came for nothing'' Mia was annoyed. 

''It might not be for nothing. Maybe your DNA can unlock it. You know, you have a part of hers'' another clever idea from Felicity's mini me.

''Okay let's try''

Mia put her shaking finger on the computer to try and unlock it but the alarm in the bunker went off.

''Frack, we have to get out of here'' shouted Mia. She took William's hand and went straight out of the door. When they got out somebody was already there. Oliver's eyes met Mia's. He went after them so they ran. 

''You stay here I willl delay dad'' Mia was the younger sibling but she was really overprotective over her brother.

''Who are you and what do you want? shouted Oliver. 

Mia wasn't going to miss an opportunity to fight the OG Green Arrow. She loved winning so she was definitelt going to try and kick his ass. The two archers met, fighting with the same type of skills. But Mia was fresh and green and in this vigilante life so she lost the fight. Oliver had his bow pointed at her. She had nowhere to go.

''Don't move or I'll shoot'' said Oliver.

''I'm not sure you want to do that'' she sounded confident in her words.

''Oh, yeah and why is that?''

''My name is Mia Smoak. I'm Felicity's daughter...and yours too....Hi, dad'' she turned around slowly revealing her true identity. The shock and confusion on Oliver's face were obvious. He slowly put down his bow and kept staring at those bright blue eyes that he looks at every day through Felicity's glasses.


End file.
